The present disclosure relates to an aircraft cargo bay, and more particularly to a combined smoke detector and lighting unit therefor.
Transport and passenger aircraft often incorporate both smoke detectors and cargo bay lighting within the cargo bay. The smoke detectors and cargo bay lights are independent systems which utilize independent mounting provisions and wiring. The independent systems result in additional weight to the aircraft. Furthermore, cost of the cargo bay liners which house the lights and detectors are more expensive as they must be designed and manufactured to facilitate both technologies.